


Dante

by GhostBorzoi



Series: Ghostober 2020 [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ghostober 2020, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBorzoi/pseuds/GhostBorzoi
Summary: Fanny is grief stricken after Dante burns in the fire
Series: Ghostober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dante

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Yazi in the ghosts discord.This is really depressing and contains animal death so if you don’t like that don’t read.I’ll see how much more Ghostober I can manage!

Fanny stared at the hot, crackling fire where Dante was now lying, as a pile of burnt ash.She felt salty tears running down her face.All she could do was to let those tears run down her face, disappearing like water on a hot day, and reach into the fire to put her ethereal hand on the pile.

As usual, her hand cut through it, sending sharp pain like a scorpion bite through Fanny’s body but she did not cry out nor flinch.All she felt was mind numbing, heart breaking grief.

The chitterings and mumbled condolences of the other ghosts ran together in Fanny’s head as she stared longingly at the ash, just wanting to be with Dante just one more time.Dante.Thinking of the word was enough to make her crying and shaking.

Finally, the ghosts went their separate ways, doing whatever could be more important than mourning a dear friend.Kitty, the final ghost at the fire side, looked at Fanny with a consoling look, lifted up her skirts, and walked away.

Fanny stood there for a moment, tears now subdued but still pained, when she heard a  _coo coo_ and looked up to see the ghost pigeon, perched on a window.She cautiously walked over to it, where it noticed her but kept cooing softly.If Fanny was completely honest, it was somewhat calming.

_ It got her thinking, if the pigeon can be a ghost , why can’t Dante? _ And the biggest smile came to her face.  I could see Dante again! 

Fanny began to run frantically through the house, every single corridor and room, her eyes brighter than they’d been in forever.She was shouting “Dante! Dante!” in a tone that she would usually condemn as loud and unladylike.She hadn’t felt this happy and hopeful in years!

Meanwhile, the other ghosts hid in a corridor, all feeling bad for Fanny and knowing she wouldn’t be able to see Dante again.Humphrey broke the silence. “Who’s going to tell her? it isn’t fair to give her false hope.” he reminded the others.

All the other ghosts lifted themselves up (Kitty stopping to pick up Humphrey’s head) and headed towards Fanny.Their sudden appearance caused Fanny to skid to a halt and quiet down.Thomas gave an audible sigh and the others didn’t make eye contact with her.

“You’ve found Dante!” Fanny concluded with a grin but Pat shook his head.

“I’m sorry Fanny, but Dante isn’t going to be a ghost.”He said, still not looking at Fanny.

Fanny didn’t say anything, just crumpled her body and sobbed.


End file.
